


I/O

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Circuit Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron is processing an upgrade, but Yori can't keep her hands off him as he reboots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I/O

Soft muted blue reflected through the inside of the I/O tower's chamber, with bright lines of color radiating out from the communication pad. Tron had received his disk back from the beam, the upgrade from Alan-1 within, and had replaced his disk back to the input dock. Now he laid there, his system rebooting, relaxed and at ease in a way Yori wasn't used to. She had accompanied him for this, and cradled him as his system accepted the new changes. She would almost be worried at his circuits occelating between dim and burning bright if she hadn't been told to expect this. Her fingers wandered over those lines, letting the buzzing sensation flow through her when the light grew. 

Yori studied his face; Tron lay as if about to derezz, and she almost worried that it would happen any moment. Pushing at his helmet, she slid it off and onto the floor, then gently ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't get to see that often- he was always on duty more often than not. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, then his lips. He continued to be unresponsive, but the small circuits near his throat gained the tiniest tint of pinkish hue to them. She smiled and ran her fingertips over them, watching the lavender color grow more intense, and slowly pulse to neighboring circuits.

Her hand wandered, following the maze of circuitry over his chest, always coming back to the squares that decorated the middle of his torso. When they grew bright purple, the color stayed, and the rest of his circuits slowly shifted to match. She smiled to herself, thrilled to know she could still affect him even during an upgrade. She wondered what his user thought, if he was still connected to the system right now.

Yori shifted her hold on him, moving Tron off her lap to lie more on the communication pad. She knelt admiring him, then let her hands drift over him, derezzing the top part of his suit, exposing his skin. The circuits remained the same, but now she could rest her lips against them comfortably. Streching out, she laid alongside him, moving his arm to rest around her waist, and let her mouth caress the lines of energy. Small sparks of sensation shot through her system, goading her into expanding her explorations. She removed the armor from him, let her hands pull away the rest of the pixels of his suit before turning her attentions towards her own. She hadn't tried it this way before- she always had the cloak for this sort of intimacy.  
But Tron wasn't aware for the cloak to do any good.

With her own clothing derezzed, she straddled his prone form and pulled his arms about her before laying against him, circuitry sliding together, enough to make her gasp from it. The whole situation struck her as odd- why was she doing this? But she didn't want to stop. Tron should be coming back online soon, and she hoped he's enjoy the surprise.

Two microcycles later, and the upgrade complete, Tron shifted as his systems came back online. Only . . . he couldn't. He opened his eyes to see what was holding him, and was greeted by Yori resting against his chest, a wide, mischievous smile decorating her face.

'Yori, what are you . . . ' then he felt the subtle snap of skin circuit to circuit contact as she shifted . . . and the noticeable lack of his armor and suit. He gasped a little, then returned her smile, pulling her closer to him. 'By the Users, you are trouble.'


End file.
